Englands Cities
by Surrender Moors
Summary: England is fed up of paperwork and decides to make copies of himself to help him with it. Surprisingly the spell works, just... not as expected. Now England has five Cities to look after, all of them calling him 'Dad'. Rated T for England and Romano's mouth. Co-written by Musiclover148. Bad book cover is of Bristol drawn by me. First chapter is dedications. CHAPTER 2 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

To Izzie, Shannon, Han, Olivia, Gemma, Emily and maybe Lucy, Megan, Phoebe, Izzy and Olivia; for one hell of a genius Fanfic idea and helping me in the writing of it. Even though the last five of you didn't really do anything to help. If anything you guys just distracted me. Oh well. Onwards with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: A helping hand.**_

England sighed. With all the paperwork that needed doing before tomorrow's meeting he was going to have another sleepless night. If only there were more of him… Now there's an idea. With more than one of him, he could finish the paperwork, sleep and prepare tomorrows presentation… This was getting more and more tempting by the minute.

Walking towards the basement door, England gave the front door a quick "Check-the-door-is-locked-so-america-can't-get-in-during-my-magic" glance. It was locked (thank god). Unlocking the door and dashing down the stairs he began to prepare the rites.

He grabbed his magic book, pulled out a cauldron and placed it in the centre of a chalk pentagram. He began to brew the mixture. A pinch of Bloodroot here. A dash of Flobberworm mucus there. Three Porcupine quills and six flying seahorses. Adding lacewing fly and Jobberknoll feather, England could begin the incantation. Scrunching his eyes shut and praying there would be o interruptions or mishaps, he spoke.

_Kerran vain haaveeni nähdä sain  
En pienuutta alla tähtien tuntenut  
Kerran sain kehtooni kalterit  
Vankina sieltä kirjettä kirjoitan_

Here he added a single piece of lavender and began to stir the strange concoction.

_Luojani, luoksesi anna minun tulla siksi miksi lapseni minua luulee_

_Sinussa maailman kauneus_  
_Josta kuolema teki minusta taiteilijan_

Pouring in a mix of white spirit, unicorn blood and honeywater, the potion began to take on a reddish tint._  
_

_Luojani, luoksesi anna minun tulla siksi miksi lapseni minua luulee_

_Luojani, luoksesi anna minun tulla siksi miksi lapseni minua luulee_

Finally he added the last ingredient. Carefully placing the exploding fluid into the mixture, he chanted the last words.

_Oman taivaan tänne loin  
Anna minun päästä pois_

_Oman taivaan tänne loin_  
_Anna minun päästä pois!_

The Pentagram began to glow a light green-blue in the dark of the cellar. England looked on in amazement. This was the first spell he had done in years that hadn't back fired in some way. He grinned as the star grew brighter until the room was flooded in bright light and then, he blacked out.

~O~

When England came to, he was met with the sight of five faces looking down at him. The eldest appeared to be a blonde girl with clear green eyes, wearing an oversized jumper with the English flag on it over a pair of blue denim jeans and black converse. Her hair was straight but flicked up in places before coming to rest on her shoulders. It was her who spoke first.

"Are you okay Dad? You just collapsed after your spell."

"Dad?" England asked. "Just what are you talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes you don't know do you? Hmm that makes this difficult…" A troubled look passed across the girls face.

"For gods sakes London! Jus' tell him!" Snapped another of the girls. This one had black wavy hair that went down to her lower back with a red braid on the right. She had a black eyepatch covering one of her grey-green eyes and was wearing a red pirate trench coat over a blue sailor skirt and corseted shirt. On her waist was a cutlass and she had long Brown Lace-up boots that reached mid thigh. England could sense the Magical energy emitting from her. Whoever this girl was, she was powerful. For some reason England couldn't fathom, She had a small robin perched on her head. Go figure.

"Alright Bristol, give me time to think how to break it to him!" Said the girl now known as London. Wait, London? Bristol? England came to a quick conclusion.

"So… are you my Cities?"

All five children looked at him and nodded.

"And I'm your Dad?"

Again they nodded.

"Good… Okay… Now we have cleared that up… How the hell am I going to break this to the other nations?"

~O~

**Okay so the first chapter is up… Tell me what you think! The other three Cities are Nottingham, Liverpool and Oxford. Please review and whatever else you feel is necessary.**

**~Surrender Moors~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thank you for reviewing people. I should probably tell you that if I get a review, then I do a new chapter. No reviews, no chapter. But anyway. **

**Otaku overlord:**** Yes he's speaking Finnish. It's a song by Nightwish called '**_kuolema tekee minusta taiteilijan'. _**But I got the Lyrics online so there could be a few mistakes in the spelling or way it is written. If you would like an English translation, look it up or just ask.**

**Yanelle:**** I know, I am surprised fewer people have thought of this actually…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**These **_**are the world's Nations?**

England marched down the corridor, followed closely by his five 'children'. After getting out of the basement, they went straight to the living room for introductions. Since he already knew who Bristol and London were, he focused on the other three. There was Nottingham, He was quite tall and looked deadly serious. He was wearing mainly earthy colours and had a bow and quiver on his shoulders. His Forest green eyes and brown hair completed the look. Liverpool was an evidently fashion centred girl. Her long blonde hair was curled and she wore expensive brands such as Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch and Jack Wills. She had black Skinny jeans, a purple camisole, a thin pink wrap and purple heels. Her bottle green eyes coated heavily (But skilfully) in mascara and eyeliner. That left Oxford. His red hair was scruffy and had a fringe that only just drooped over his eyes. He wore and oversized cream jumper with zigzags and lines across it and jeans. Converse completed the look. All of them had traces of magykal auras but Bristol's was the strongest. Looking at his Children, England decided that the next world meeting was going to be an interesting one.

"The World meeting! Shit I'm going to be late!" He yelled. Grabbing his bag and ushering his children and Bristols pet Robin into the car he set off at a phenomenal speed of 0 miles an hour. Of all the days to run out of fuel, today was that day. He whacked his head on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Of all the bloody days…"

"Dad?"

"All the goddamn days…"

"Dad?!"

"What?"

"I coul' always jus' fly the car there…"

"Go ahead… Wait, what?"

Bristol had relaxed and closed her eyes. When they next opened they were glowing in a swirling kaleidoscope of blue, green and grey. The gar started glowing and lifted itself off the ground.

"A lil' help would be nice guys…" Bristol said. The others grinned and directed their magyk at the girl. The car steadied itself and then they were off.

~O~

The countries were settled in their seats waiting for England's arrival. Most of them were glaring at the door. Some of them (America) had pulled out game consoles and annoying bleeps were filling the room. And some were molesting the world one nation at a time (France).

*Crash*

Everyone screamed and hid under the table. Except Germany, Sweden, Russia and Switzerland who just looked pissed off. England got out of the car and straightened his uniform.

"I love the fast way of travelling but next time try to get it in the car park not the actual building Bristol."

"Sorry Dad." The Cities climbed out of the car and surveyed the room. England cleared his throat.

"Anyhow, Can the car please go in the car park now?"

"Yes Dad."

Turning, London and Bristol touched the car, waved their hands for effect and the car shot back out of the window and into England's parking space. All the while ignoring the confused eyes set on them. They looked at the silent room full of nations. France was the first to speak.

"_Angleterre_… Who are zhey? And why do zhey call you Dad? Why is zhe car floating?"

Apparently the late arrival had been forgotten.

"These are my children, or as you would probably better know them, my Cities. May I introduce to my fellow nations; London, Bristol, Liverpool, Nottingham and Oxford. Children, The nations of the world."

London waved happily, Bristol gave a casual Salute, Liverpool curtseyed, Nottingham bowed and Oxford nodded. You could have heard a pin drop as the news sunk in. Then Hungary squealed.

"Your children are all so _cuuuuuute_!"

And so the questioning and hugging of the children began.

~O~

Once the questioning was over, the room settled down to finally host the meeting. England was hosting so he went to stand at the front. On the way there France tried to grope him. Bristols eyes narrowed but she kept quiet. Her dad could look after himself, he didn't need her interference. She glanced at her siblings. They hadn't noticed. The meeting was pretty normal. Chairs were flying. People were being strangled for insulting others food, France was groping other nations. Germany was sitting there trying to keep his cool and Bristol was about to kill the perverse frenchie after his ninth attempt to grope her dads ass. She snapped when he moved onto Liverpool. She didn't get on well with the girl but it was the last straw.

France felt something cold against his neck. Looking down he saw the tip of an ornate room fell silent as they waited for the next thing to happen. Bristol felt her magyk well up inside her but she didn't care. It made her eyes glow so she would look even more intimidating. A harsh sea breeze whipped around the room.

"Do not even go _near _me or my siblings Frog or I will catastrate you. Then I will nail you to the decks of _The Matthew_ and use you for target practice. After that, I will maroon you on an island with nothing but my dad's cooking to eat. Do I make myself clear?"

France paled and nodded. Then clapping could be heard from across the room.

"Kesesesese~ She gives awesome threats Francy Pants. You might want to listen to her. If she is Bristol then she is the home city of the infamous pirate Blackbeard! You ran into him once didn't you?"

Bristol turned to the speaker as her eyes and the climate in the room returned to normal. Said Francy Pants grimaced.

"I would razher not be reminded _Mon ami albinos. _It wasn't zhe best day of my life but _Espagne_ had zhe misfortune of meeting him more zhan once."

Bristol applied more pressure to her cutlass. France gagged.

"I will come through on that threat France." She spat. "I can promise you that."


	4. Chapter 4

**?Sorry this took so long but I have been up to my eyelashes in homework. GCSE years are evil. **

**But anyway, this chapter was written by my friend Izzie then edited and lengthened by yours truly. Onwards!**

~O~

England looked around the room and saw to his delight that most of the countries getting along well with his children. Except for Bristol who was threatening France. He felt a little pride well up in him at the sight. However, he couldn't help but wonder if they needed a mother figure. True, he had brought up America alone but this was four times the problem. Maybe, just maybe he could magyk up a nanny or a maid to keep them out of trouble and love them in a motherly way. Yes, that could work! He ran off to find Hungary sitting alone watching the events in the room play out. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Hungary, would you mind terribly looking after my Cities for a minute? I have some business that if best not left unattended."  
She laughed "what, did Bristol catastrate someone on the way here?" But once she caught the worried look on the normally impassive brits face hurried on;

"Of course, _Anglia_, they are far too cute for me to refuse." And she skipped off. England 'borrowed' some petrol from France's car and drove off home.  
~O~

Locking the door behind him, he raced down the stairs. 'I'm sure I had a spell for this somewhere, where is Mary Poppins when you need her?' He soon stumbled upon a sheet labelled 'Emergency Child care spell' and began to read aloud...

****_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Sit__caro mea__ne revelli__  
__Effundatur sanguis meus__relinquere__nullam maculam__  
__cum pulsant__me__  
__Dimitte me__non senties dolorem__  
__Ossa mea__non facerem irritum__  
__E__t__ quamvis__conantur__  
__Ut perderent me__  
__Me numquam__mori__  
__Me numquam__mori_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka._

"Hold on, that can't be right!" England thought and promptly fainted for the second time that day.

~O~

"England, wake up! We can't leave Hungary in charge of the children for too long."

England sat up feeling confused again. He spotted a young woman standing above him a worried frown creasing her forehead. Her blonde hair tickled his nose and as he looked into the glowing green orbs that were her eyes, he asked;

"So, are you another one of my cities then? Who are you? Are you the mother figure they need?"

"One of our cities? Of course not!" She exclaimed "I'm you. As a matter of fact you have just summoned me- your female self from the Nyotalia universe- to act as the mother for the cities you have created. They all know who I am by default and are likely to call me mother. However, seeing as it will be confusing for the both of us, I propose we go by the names Elizabeth and Arthur Kirkland."

England, or Arthur as he now was, nodded, dumbfounded and followed Elizabeth to the car. After a quick trip they reached the meeting room once more. They entered the room and squirmed at the stares they were subject to.

"Mum!"

Liverpool, London and Oxford rushed forward into their Mothers embrace. Elizabeth grinned and gestured for the two more stoic cities to join them. Smiling wider Elizabeth held them all at arm's length and started gushing over how much she missed them. The nations were once again confused beyond belief. They reminded Arthur vaguely of goldfish…

"Honhonhon, Angleterre, who is this beautiful woman you have there?" France snorted from across the room; he looked as if he were going to continue but one whack upside the head from Bristol and a threat to- and I quote- 'Graffiti your French ass with permanent paint' put a stop to that. The cities gathered around their mother as Arthur explained what happened to the others. Japan nodded in understanding.

"So, what your saying is that, Erizabeth-san is the femare version of you? And those are your chirdren."

"Precisely."

"Aiyaa…" murmured China.


End file.
